


Skinny Love

by ohmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, awkward albus, confused Scorpius, confused albus, harry teaches DADA, hugo is in 2nd year, james is in 7th, lily is in 3rd year, mostly 5th year, mostly canon, starts pretty much after tcc ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypotter/pseuds/ohmypotter
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are pining for each other, but are to scared to admit and accept it for fear of ruining their relationship. Fifth year comes and everything changes as they realize they can't keep denying how they feel.(I know this says proceed to see adult content, but I promise there is no smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share my first Scorbus fic with all of you! I hope you all enjoy it. This is the first chapter, at this point I'm not sure how many there will be.

Albus Potter was a lot of things, but a good actor was not one of them.

The first example, he can think of, was last year. It was when Scorpius asked Rose out, right in front of him. It was never something they had talked about, and it was not something Albus had ever expected. Rose didn't like Scorpius, never had, and he hoped never would. He had always just assumed Scorpius felt the same. But apparently, like always, he was wrong. Very wrong. He should have expected it to be honest, because nothing ever really did seem to work out in his favor. So Scorpius had called Rose over to their table in the Great Hall, and he asked her on a date to Hogsmeade. Now she had said no, but that didn't leave Albus feeling any better. He felt as if he was punched in the gut repeatedly. It showed on his face, and his behavior. He didn't even have it in him to comfort Scorpius, he fled from the Great Hall into a bathroom in the corridor. He had felt like throwing up and crying, and he didn't know why.

The second example he can think of, was over the summer. Scorpius had come on a family vacation with them to the beach. A magic free vacation, to a magic free place. It wasn't supposed to be that way, but the month prior, Lily's temper caused the windows of the house to break. She had claimed it was an accident but everyone knew otherwise. Albus had been excited to hang with Scorpius, but Scorpius had been excited to hang out and talk to Rose. That hit Albus hard, and he was in a sulky mood for the whole trip. His dad had tried to talk to him about it, but Albus wasn't having it. He barely understood his feelings, and didn't want to talk about it. And he didn't understand Scorpius's feelings either. Sometimes Albus would catch him talking to Rose (he definitely hadn't kept his eye on them for the whole summer), and though Scorpius was smiling, it didn't reach his eyes. Albus decided it must be because Scoripus was tired. Or something about girls, Albus never really understood dating girls.

The third example Albus could think of, well he couldn't stop thinking about it. It has just happened. They were back at Hogwarts, for the start of fifth year, and Scorpius had asked Rose out again in the Great Hall, after the new first years were sorted, and this time, she said yes. Albus didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the evening, and could barely manage congratulating Scorpius. After all, what was the point if you didn't mean it? This time, Albus felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest, lying there on the ground...

 

_Scorpius looked over at Albus, grinning wide, cheeks flushed, and excitement in his eyes. Albus’s heart fluttered at having Scorpius look at him that way. It was a pleasant feeling, and Albus felt himself smiling in return. Maybe this year would be alright after all, maybe this was the year he could finally come to terms with his feelings. Maybe him and Scorpius wouldn’t be just friends anymore. Albus mentally chided himself, as if that would happen he thought. When he saw Scorpius was still looking at him, he decided ask what was up._

_“What’s up Scorp? You look like a very excited puppy, that look’s kinda cute on you.” Albus mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to say that, what’s Scorpius going to think. Do friends normally say that to each other? Is that normal?_

_It appeared that Scorpius didn’t notice Albus’s comment. He shook his head, and was bouncing his  leg happily. “I’m going to do it, today is the day, I am going to do it again, she has to say yes this time I just know it!” Scorpius exclaimed, his eyes looking over Albus’s head._

_Albus’s brows furrowed. He didn’t understand what Scorpius was talking about, until he turned around, to see Rose smiling at Scorp. His Scorp. His heart tugged painfully. “Oh mate...maybe you should wait...I mean…” He trailed of weakly._

_“Wait? Why!? No Albus I think now is a good time, she looks so happy and radiant! Wish me luck!” Scorpius said and bounced out of his seat, over towards Rose. Albus watched him talking to Rose happily, and could tell when he asked her. His eyes turned hesitant, and he talked more slowly. He saw Rose thinking about it, but he didn’t like the look in her eyes, he didn’t know what it meant. Rose looked across the Great Hall and met Albus’s eyes, and her face softened when she noticed how heartbroken he looked. He quickly cast his eyes to the floor. Rose turned back to Scorpius and put a smile on her face. She nodded, and said yes. That was when Albus felt his heart break in two. How could she betray him like that, when she saw how clearly on his face how he felt? Albus zoned out until Scorpius came back, excited._

_“We aren’t official yet, but she agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade next week Albus! This is unbelievable! I told you pity was a start!” Scorpius rambled, smiling, looking ever so beautiful, but Albus couldn’t bring himself to smile._

_Albus nodded weakly, “yeah...great.” Was all he could manage._

_Scorpius’s smile trailed off, and now looked concerned. “Are you okay? Albus…?”_

  
_Albus didn’t answer._

 

...When they made it to their dorms, Albus didn't speak to Scorpius. He couldn't, because he would cry. He didn't want to think about what that meant, so of course that's all he thought about. He pulled the curtains shut on his bed, and curled up, on his side. Thick, hot tears streaming down his face. His worst nightmare had come true. He sobbed silently, aching, in pain, and longing for Scorpius. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know why he was feeling the way he was. If he was only supposed to want to be Scorpius's friend, then why did he wish he was in Roses's place? Why did he want more? Friends aren't supposed to want to kiss friends. Friends shouldn't feel that way about each other, especially if that friend was a boy.

Albus didn't sleep that night.

~~~~~

Albus was lying in his bed awake, when the curtains were ripped open, to reveal a very happy, blond boy, smiling down at Albus. Scorpius flopped down on the bed next to Albus, eagerly trying to shake him awake, not realizing Albus already was, and the only reason his eyes were closed was to hide how bloodshotted they were from staying awake all night.

"Rise and shine, you sleepy head! It's our first day back, we're going to be late! And that is never a good way to start your first day!" Scorpius rambled, as he always does when he's excited.

Albus groaned, and attempted a smile, but ended up frowning. "Why are you so excited? No one likes us, this year isn't going to be any different."

Scorpius smiled. "Oh Albus, always so Albusy, don't be such a downer." He chided.

That's when Albus realized why Scorpius must be in such a good mood, Rose. "You're only happy because you scored a date with my cousin, you jerk. Let the rest of us wallow in our pain." Albus said without thinking.

Scorpius stopped smiling. "Yeah...Rose. But uh...how does that make me a jerk? And what do you mean Albus, you're in pain? Did I do something? Did someone say something to you? Because you know James said we can tell him if anyone gives us trouble again." Scorpius paused and leaned down near Albus's face, and Albus opened his eyes, sensing something in front of him. A deep red blush immediately started crawling up his neck to his cheeks at Scorpius's face being so, so close to his own. He didn't breath. He realized they were the only two left in the dormitory.

Scorpius's eyebrows furrowed together. "Oh no...it looks like you're heating up. And your eyes look all funny. Are you feeling alright? We should probably go see Madame Pomfrey, come here." Scorpius made to put his arm around Albus to help him off the bed, when Albus shot to his feet.

"No no...I'm alright, I just didn't sleep good, because I realized I forgot my...favorite quill! Yeah favorite quill...left it at my house, haha! I'm just gonna..." Albus gestured behind him towards the bathroom door, and stumbled over his feet before getting to the bathroom and shutting the door. Once alone, he immediately crouched down, with his back against the door, breathing heavily. Why did it feel like things were changing, and why did he never feel like this before. Or maybe he did, and just never noticed until Rose took Scorpius away, and made him realize he wanted Scorpius's affections all to his own, and not in a platonic way.

 

Albus decided that maybe, he would finally take his dad up on his offer of talking to him. Maybe he could help him figure out what was going on. No way he was going to go to Rose with this, like he normally does. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus decides to go see Harry with his problems, but feels awkward, and changes his mind last minute, making up an excuse. He ends up speaking James instead, something he had not planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this, there's more to come

Albus finally came out of the bathroom, dressed, and appearance looking slightly better than before. He looked up and was surprised to see that Scorpius was still there, fiddling with his robes, waiting for him. He immediately felt guilty, because Scorpius would now be late to breakfast because of him. "Hey Scorp," Albus said, his voice sounding scratchy. He cleared his throat, "You didn't have to wait for me mate, now you're going to be late because of me."

Scorpius smiled, and replied enthusiastically, like he always does. Albus liked that about him. "No it's fine, don't apologize! We can be late together. I was worried about you, but you look very good now." Scorpius's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed. "I mean uh, you look better! Haha, yes better, much more than before, you weren't looking too hot. I mean, not that you don't always look hot, you do, always,  _BOLLOCKS_ ," Scorpius cursed, frustrated and flustered, shaking his head, eyes slightly panicked, trying to grasp on to what he wanted to say, "I mean, from what I hear the girls in our year say, um, well...breakfast! Shall we?" Scorpius's face was flaming red, and he was avoiding eye contact with Albus as he awkwardly shuffled out the door.

Albus's eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was dropped open, staring at the door in disbelief. His heart was pounding, so hard in his chest, he was sure the whole school could hear it. _Did Scorpius just call him hot??_ He wondered. He steadied himself before running out the door, after Scorpius, and put a hand on his arm. "Hey mate, what the  _bloody hell_ was that?" He asked, not really thinking.

Scorpius flushed again, and looked embarrassed, "You know me, always saying things I don't mean, that's Scorpius for you!" Regret flashed over his face as he realized what he said, but covered it up by laughing weakly. "Anyways lets just get to breakfast mate." His eyes widened as he looked down, noticing Albus's hand on his arm for the first time. He looked back at Albus pulled his arm away awkwardly, and nodded towards the door.

Albus's heart sunk. So, Scorpius didn't mean that, or even agree with the girls. Albus frowned and did his best to hold back the tears stinging his eyes.  _Merlin_ , he thought.  _Why am I getting so emotional over this?_ Albus shook his head and almost laughed to himself. It's not like he had a chance anyways. But did he even want a chance? He wasn't supposed to, it wasn't right. Was it? Albus shook his head and followed Scorpius into the corridor, to the Great Hall.

>  
> 
> _Little did Albus know, Scorpius wasn't sure what he meant. He definitely did find Albus attractive, but he wasn't sure why. He wondered if other mates felt that way about their friends, he thought he should probably consult some books. Or possibly Rose, when they went on their date._

 

~~~~~

Albus was in History of Magic, thinking about breakfast. Not much happened, him and Scorpius hadn't talked much, things felt too awkward. Albus hoped that wouldn't continue, because Scorpius was the only friend he had. Scorpius might have had Rose too, but Albus didn't, not anymore. And he didn't want to be stuck, looking for new friends. He was going to continue daydreaming when he felt Scorpius nudge him with his elbow.

He slid his notes over towards Albus. **Are _you okay??_** He had written, with a quizzical look on his face ' _You look like you're thinking hard. Talk later?'_ He mouthed to Albus. 

Albus couldn't help looking at his lips, his eyes flicked down for possibly a moment too long. He shook himself out of it, and it didn't go unnoticed by Scorpius, who pinked and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. That didn't go unnoticed by Albus, who was confused by it. Albus shrugged, and mouthed ' _sure,_ ' Before turning back to Professor Binns, wondering what Scorpius almost smiled about.

~~~~~

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and before Albus knew it, Defense Against the Dark Arts was ending. Scorpius had gathered his stuff up to head down to the dorms to drop it off before going to dinner, and was waiting by the door for Albus. Albus shook his head, "You can go ahead without me, I have to talk to my dad about something. We can talk later, yeah?" 

Scorpius nodded, and waved bye to Albus, then to Harry. And now Albus was all alone with his dad.

Harry looked up from the desk he was sitting on to Albus, and gestured for him to follow. "You wanted to talk to me? Let's go in my office." Harry said, not able to mask the nervousness in his voice. Albus never really opened up to him about anything, and after the angry words they had once exchanged, neither was exactly sure where they stood with each other.

Once in the office, Harry sat down in his desk, and had his full attention on Albus. He gestured for him to sit in the seat across from him. "Tea?" He asked and Albus nodded, accepting the drink. Albus took a sip, before Harry spoke.

"So you wanted to uh, talk? What's up Al?" Harry asked him.

Albus hesitated, and spoke cautiously at the beginning, but ended up almost exploding, his voice raw with pain. "Well I wanted to talk about Scorpius...did you know Rose and him are going on a date to Hogsmeade this Saturday? He asked her and didn't even tell me he was going to! And I do not approve! She isn't good enough for him, and now I feel...I feel..." Albus looked up at his dad, and noticed his suprised expression. Suddenly Albus felt like the walls were closing in and he couldn't breath. He regretted coming to talk to his dad, this felt too formal, to judgey, he felt like he was vulnerable, on display. He wiped away a tear he felt sliding down his face, he hadn't even noticed he had begun crying, and quickly finished his thought. "...I uh, feel like...he doesn't care about...my favorite quill I left at home now!" Albus was relieved to have remembered the same excuse he used to Scorpius earlier. "Yeah...I told him about it and he uh, totally didn't care!" He laughed fakely.

Harry was shaking his head, slightly confused. "Wha... Albus? Is everything okay? What were you really going to finish with, I don't think you have a favorite quill? You know you can come to me with anything, right? Since when is Scorpius going on a date with Rose...were you going to talk about, your uh, feelings for him?" Harry asked gently, and slowly, not sure how Albus would react.

Albus shook his head quickly. "What feelings?" He blurted out, defensive. "There's no feelings, only normal ones, that a friend should have. Just friend feelings! Nothing more, I actually forget what my problem was, I don't even know why I came here, I'm just gonna go now," Albus chuckled weakly, setting the tea down and practically running out the door. "See ya dad, love you." He called out, as he was leaving hastily.

"Wait, Albus!" Harry called, as he watched his son run out the door, but Albus didn't turn around. Harry slumped back down into his chair, and put his head in his hands, unsure of what to do, he decided he would consult Ginny, she always knew how to make things better.

~~~~~

 As Albus was running down the corridor to the Slytherin common room with his things in his arms, trying not to panic, he ran into James. James started laughing.

"Woah man, where are you going in such a hurry, trying to get back to your husband, Scorpius?" He snickered.

At James's comment, Albus felt his eyes fill with tears that he couldn't hold back any longer, and dropped his books, crying. "No, and that's the problem James. He'll never like me, he's into Rose. And I'm just is friend, a friend who's a boy." He said, his voice shaking.

James face immediately flooded with concern, all jokes gone now. "Woah woah, little bro, did I make you cry? I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to." James picked up Albus's books, and pulled him into the staircase corner where they couldn't be seen. "Albus, what's wrong?" 

Albus shook his head, and crouched down, his arms wrapped around his knees. "I think...I think I might like...Scorpius." He whispered, his voice getting smaller with every word. He didn't know why he was telling James this, he had never admitted this aloud before. He came close with his dad, but that was it. "But you can't tell dad!" He begged. "He already suspects, and I don't want anyone to know! Especially Scorpius and...and-"

James cut him off. "Albus, we all already knew that, it's not big news. And why can't Scorpius know? He feels the same, you know. You can tell by the way he looks at you.

Albus shook his head. "No, he looks at  _Rose_ that way, he asked  _her_ on a date to Hogsmeade. And she said yes!" Albus cried. And apparently this was news to James, because surprise, confusion, and anger bloomed on his face.

"Rose did what now?" James shook his head angrily. "But she knows how you...how he...why would she do that? She's not a bloody idiot!" James said out loud, but mostly to himself. He put a hand on Albus's shoulder. "Listen up little bro. The thought of Scorpius having feelings for Rose us utter rubbish. If you ask me, he's just confused about how he feels. Don't worry, after this date with her or whatever, he's going to realize which member of the family he actually has feelings for." James patted Albus's shouler, and helped him stand. "Come on now, let's get to dinner Al." 

Albus was surprised to feel that, after Jame's pep talk, he felt better. He felt less confused and sad, more optimistic, and hopeful. He made his way down to dinner, with his brother by his side. It felt good to know that he could rely on James to talk to. He just hoped Scorpius never found out about their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was the second chapter! I hope it's alright, I didn't have much time to edit it, but I wanted to upload it. kudos and comments are always appreciated, I read them all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week passed by quickly, and Scorpius goes on his date with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is from Scorpius's point of view! I don't think I'll be doing too many of these, the rest should be mostly Albus's pov, unless something like this happens that needs to be described through Scorpius.

**_Scorpius's pov_ **

 

The rest of the week passed by quickly at it was right after breakfast, on Saturday morning. Scorpius stood in front of the mirror, adjusting and straightening out his outfit. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it, before he stopped and sighed. If it didn't look good now, it was never going to. Albus was standing next to Scorpius, and he was entirely aware of the way Albus's eyes were roaming over him, Albus wasn't being very subtle. It surprised Scorpius when he realized he didn't mind, in fact, it made him feel kinda funny inside. But in a good way. Scorpius smiled, and turned towards Albus.

"Well, do you think I'm ready? I have to meet Rose at The Three Broomsticks in under an hour!" Scorpius said, smiling nervously.

Albus tore his eyes away from Scorpius, seeming to look almost anywhere but him. "Ye-yeah you look fine, but you don't have to leave quite yet, you still have a bit of time before you need to leave?"

Scorpius smiled. "Well you know what I say, it's always great to get a head start! Besides, being late for a date is no way to impress Rose! I would have absolutely no chance with her if I showed up late!" Scorpius said.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Guess you should get going then, good luck." Albus said, but Scorpius couldn't help but notice that his heart didn't seem to be much into his "good luck." Scorpius frowned, wondering if he'd done anything to upset the boy.

Scorpius nodded. "Alright, well, I should be going now? Uh...I'll see you later at the Great Hall for dinner!" Scorpius said as he left the common room, leaving Albus alone.

Scorpius sighed as he walked by himself to Hogsmeade. As he grew nearer, he couldn't help but wish his best friend was by his side. He immediately shook his head upon thinking that. Silly him! Bringing Albus on his date with Rose wouldn't have helped at all, he was just fine going by himself.

~~~~~

Scorpius walked into The Three Broomsticks, looking around, and noticed Rose was already sitting at a table in the corner, by herself, a butterbeer for her, and one waiting for Scorpius. Scorpius silently cursed himself, he knew he should've left sooner. He walked up to the table, and sat down, across from Rose.

"i'm so so sorry I was late! I knew I should've come sooner, I told Al that, it wasn't my intention to make you wait I-" Scorpius rambled, before Rose cut him off.

She laughed, and waved her hand. "No no, it's okay, you aren't late, don't worry. I got here a bit early because James's girlfriend, Samantha, wanted me to help her look for a gift for her dads, Dean and Seamus, in the shops." Rose explained.

Scorpius sighed, relieved, "Oh thank merlin," he praised. "Al told me I wasn't going to be late, but I didn't believe him." He chuckled slightly, and took a sip of his butterbeer.

Rose laughed too. "Well, you worried for nothing. Anyways, have you started your History of Magic paper yet? Binns said it has to be four feet of parchment, but I've only gotten three!" She exclaimed.

Scorpius smiled. "I've gotten about three and a half feet, I was just working on it with Albus before I came here, actually." 

Rose nodded. "I'll probably finish mine up after dinner tonight, would you like to meet me in the library to help me with it?" She asked smiling, but with a perculiar look on her face. Scorpius didn't know what it meant, but he answered honestly, nonetheless.

"Oh Rose, I would absolutely love to, but I already told Albus I would continue helping him with his paper after dinner, I'm sorry." Scorpius apologized.

Rose's face took on an even more peculiar look when he said that, but this time Scorpius thinks he recognized what the look was. A confirmation of some sorts. It seemed almost like, Rose had a mental list of something she was tallying. Scorpius didn't know what. But Rose nodded, "that's alright." She said.

Scorpius laughed nervously, "okay, maybe some other time though?" He asked, hesitant.

"Sure thing." Rose smiled.

The rest of their date went fine, they finished up their butterbeer, and walked throughout the shops in Hogsmeade, Rose telling Scorpius stories, and Scorpius telling Rose stories, all of which happened to be about the same person. Albus. Scorpius couldn't help it really, it's just that Albus was the best person Scorpius knew, his favorite person. He could talk about Albus all day. He wondered if that was a bad thing, or if it was normal for best mates to think about each other. He pushed the thought aside. That was something he could think about later.

Rose was telling him a particularly funny story of something James did one time, and Scorpius laughed. "You know, that reminds me of something Al did one time, he-"

Rose cut Scorpius off. "You know Scorpius, well, oh just come here." She grabbed his hands, and led him over to the bench, on the side of the path.

Scorpius couldn't help but notice that he didn't really feel anything when she grabbed his hands. It just felt like, well a hand. He found himself wondering what Albus's hands would feel like. And then he wondered why he would be thinking about Albus's hands.

Rose sighed, and she had that look on her face again. Before she could speak, Scorpius spoke up. "Rose, you have that look on your face again, like you're analyzing something? I don't know...oh I hope I didn't offend you! Or did you realize you don't want to date me? I don't mind much, I kind of expected it to be honest, I'm just a bit boring and well, we didn't seem to connect much really, did we? I mean not much more than as friends..." Scorpius trailed off as he noticed the look Rose was giving him. She looked seconds away from laughing, as she was visibly holding in her laughter.

"Oh Scorpius, well, that's kind of what I was going to tell you." She began. "See, I can't help but notice that almost every sentence that came out of your mouth was about Albus and, not very many people I know want to spend a date talking about their bloody annoying cousin. And, I've been noticing for a while, and it doesn't take a genius to figure this out, but I was wondering. Maybe..." Rose hesitated, as if unsure how to phrase what she was going to say next. Scorpius had never witnessed her like this before, she was always certain of everything.

"Maybe...you interpreted your feelings wrong, and actually have feelings for the other, uh, male cousin." She finished quietly, but with a small, genuine smile on her face.

Scorpius immediately felt his face catch flame, a red flush crawling up his neck. He ducked his head down to hide his face. "I uh..what?" He asked, a bit lamely.

Rose smiled gently. "Scorpius, I think you like Albus."

Scorpius looked up and shook his head, very quickly. "No, nope. Never, why would I? Haha, only platonic feelings, for my very platonic mate, uh friend, friend mate, friendly friendly only friends."

Rose's face softened, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Scorpius, it's okay, you know, if you like Albus."

Scorpius shook his head again. "I can't. I can't," he said quietly. "It would ruin our friendship, he only thinks of me as a friend."

Rose shook her head. "No, no Scorpius. It's completely mutual. Have you never noticed how he acts around you? Especially when I'm around? He gets all sulky, like I stole the love of his life, and in his eyes, I did, he doesn't realize other wise, because he is so idiotically blind."

Scorpius shook his head. "No." He stated firmly. "He does not feel the same. And you can't tell him," he begged desperately.  
  
Rose sighed. "Fine, I won't. On one condition. You tell him by the end of the year."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "Wha- no I can't!" He exclaimed, but when he realized Rose wasn't going to budge, he unwillingly admitted defeat. "Alright." He said dejectedly.

Rose nodded, satisfied. She stood up, and motioned for Scorpius to come with her. "Well, Thad enough for today, don't you think? Time to get back to your man, I'd say." She laughed, teasingly, but not in a rude way. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle with her.

"You only agreed to come with me on this uh, 'date,' so you could help me realize who I have feelings for, didn't you?" He asked smiling.

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "I won't deny it," she said before giggling.

Scorpius laughed with her. He hoped Albus was as excited to see him when he got back, as he was to see Albus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius returns from his date, and James's girlfriend stirs up some trouble, but with good reason of course. Albus almost finds out the full story of what went on with Scorpius's date with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this update! There is a bit of homophobic language in this chapter, but not that much. Letting you know incase that bothers you.

**Warning** : a bit of homophobic language  
_Albus's POV_

Albus noticed Scorpius getting back to the Great Hall a couple minutes after dinner started, him and Rose parting ways. But Albus wasn't going to let their date ruin his good mood, because people had actually gone out of their way to sit with him to make sure he wasn't lonely without Scorpius. He thought it was very kind of them. James, his brother, and his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Samantha Thomas-Finnigan, had come to the Slytherim table to sit with him.

To be honest, Albus was kind of surprised she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, and he suspected she would have been if it weren't for her smarts. She could be a bit mischievous and brave, as she had been turning some of Albus's bullies' cups into rats for the past couple minutes, to cheer him up since Scorpius was gone.

As Scorpius was coming up to the table, one wizard, Orion Zabini, decided he had had enough, and snatched Samantha's wand out of her hand when she wasn't paying attention. He tossed it down to his friend farther down the table, and smiled smugly at her.

Scorpius saw the whole ordeal as he was coming up to the table, and frowned. "Hey Zabini, give Sam her wand back, that's not yours." He said and crossed his arms, but not looking very intimidating.

"Aww the little fag, standing up for his boyfriend's brother's girlfriend. How sweet. You really think you can do anything to me? Isn't it pathetic" Orion said to Samantha, sneering.

Scorpius's face went pale, and he spluttered, Orion laughing at him. He didn't seem to know what to say. Albus and James were both about to get up to knock some sense into Orion, more so James and less Albus, when Samantha took care of it.

She stretched her hand out towards Zabini before Albus or James could do anything, and said " _everte statum_ ," her usual kindness in her voice, gone, and replaced with anger. Zabini flew out of his seat, backwards, and hit the wall, then slid down to the floor. She held her hand out, and her wand returned from down the table.

She walked over to where Orion was laying by the wall. "You will _never_ use that word again, I don't even know why you would even think for a second, that it's acceptable to say. And if by some chance, your tiny brain of yours deems it alright, make sure your not saying it, when talking to a girl with two dads. Got it?" She spat, and turned on her heal, sitting back down by James. He laced his fingers with hers, shooting her a concerned look, a bit surprised by her outburst. She smiled up at him, seemingly unaffected by what she just did, and he smiled back. Albus found himself wishing things were like that between him and Scorpius, but he suspected they never would be, nor while Scorpius was pining after Rose.

The whole Great Hall was silent, staring at Samantha, some of them, with their mouths open, the others, murmuring quietly. Whispers could be heard of, "Did you see that?" and "without her wand?" There were some giggles too, directed at Zabini. Albus watched Samantha ignore them all.

As he felt Scorpius sit down next to him, Albus asked, "How did you...what?" He sort of spluttered, not even sure what to say.

Samantha smiled slightly and waved it off. "Oh it's nothing really. It was a quite simple spell I've known for a while, and well...being angry and determined only helps." She chuckled slightly.

Albus looked over her shoulder to see Professor McGonagall coming up behind her. She tapped Samantha on the shoulder saying, "Come on, my office. You too Zabini." She said to the slightly injured boy, who was making his way back to the table.

They both sighed, and James gave Samantha a quick kiss on the cheek, and she left with McGonagall, Samantha keeping her distance from Orion and shooting him the occasional glare.

Dinner was over by then, and some students were leaving. James shrugged at Albus and Scorpius, "You guys okay?" He asked.

They both nodded, and James shrugged. "Well, on that note, I'm going back to my dorm now, see ya." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

~~~~~

Back in the common room, Albus and Scorpius had just finished up their homework, and it was getting pretty late. Most of the students had gone up to their dorms, and when Orion came back, he avoided Albus and Scorpius, choosing not to say anything to them. That's probably a good thing, Albus thought. Because he was sure Sam would probably find out. He wondered if James was ever afraid of her, but then he decided probably not, because he could tell how much they meant to each other.

Samantha had gotten a weeks worth of detention with Harry, and Orion got three weeks worth with McGonagall. It was clear who got the better end of the deal, and Albus suspected McGonagall only gave her detention because she had to. But he knows his dad wasn't going to be too hard on her. He was always fond of her, because James cared for her so much, they had been together since third year.

Thinking of their relationship made Albus think of Scorpius. His eyes flicked to the other boy, to find he was already looking at him. Both boys turned away, their cheeks pink, from being caught. Albus didn't know what to say, so he decided to bring up Scorpius's date with Rose

"So, Scorp. How was your date with Rose?" He tried to ask as casually as he could. Albus was pretty sure he failed.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, it was alright? It didn't really work out for us, we're just friends and only ever going to be just friends, but it was still enjoyable! We had butterbeer and looked around the shops a bit, it was a fun time." Scorpius said, smiling.

"Oh." Albus said. He wasn't sure if Scorpius still liked her or not. He was smiling as he recalled the date, but didn't seem to be upset about it not working out? Albus wasn't sure what that meant. "Well what did you guys talk about?" He asked.

Scorpius's eyes went wide and his cheeks pinked deeply, and awkwardly looked anywhere but at Albus. "I-uh...well, I don't know! Just, stuff...and things. Stuff and things! Haha, you know me, always talking about stuff and things!" He stuttered awkwardly.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Well, okay, Mr. Stuff and Things." He joked.

Scorpius nodded a bit too quickly, and he picked up his DADA book. "I'm going to get a bit of a head start for the lesson this week, and read it again, if you don't mind."

Albus groaned. "Scorp, you already read it at least like once over the summer. Why do you have to read it again?" Albus questioned.

"You can never have to much of a head start Albus! Besides, you can always go back up to the dorms if you want to." Scorpius told him.

Albus shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather wait for you." He said, as he leaned back on the couch, and kicked his feet up on Scorpius's legs. He closed his eyes and smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Albus didn't know, because he was loosing consciousness, but Scorpius smiled at him fondly, and may have lifted his legs off him, just for a second, so he could move closer, before putting his feet back down. "Sleep tight Al," he whispered, before turning back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure how long the winter break is, so I'm just going to have it be about 2 weeks. Thanks for reading!  
> If you want to check out my other Scorbus work, check below.

Here is my other Scorbus work, it is called [He Likes You Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10800426)

_**Albus's pov** _

The next couple of months passed quickly enough, with things still slightly awkward between Albus and Scorpius, but finally it was winter break. Albus had begun to notice that ever since Scorpius's date with Rose, as time when on, Scorpius got increasingly nervous around him whenever Rose was near by. But Albus never commented on it, deciding it wasn't any of his business. As long as Scorpius didn't have any feelings for Rose, he surprised him self by deciding that he would stay out of their business.

What also surprised Albus, is that he didn't have any more awkward run ins with his father. Harry had never asked to speak with Albus again, after he ran out of his office that one time. Well, they did speak and Albus visited him some with the rest of his siblings, and occasionally Scorpius or Samantha, but Harry never brought up the topic.

Albus was thinking about all of that as he and Scorpius boarded the Hogwarts Express. They chose an empty compartment to sit in, and stay across from each other.

Albus looked out the window and sighed. "I'm going to miss you during the break Scorp." He told the blond boy.

Scorpius laughed. "Albus, are you serious? We won't even be apart for a full week, because my father and I are joining your whole family for Christmas."

Albus laughed too, and explained, "Well, I mean, I'm going to miss you for the other days that we aren't together." A fair blush coated his cheeks when he said that.

Scorpius smiled. "Well Albus, I'll miss you too. But we can always write each other!" He exclaimed.

Albus nodded, "yeah yeah, I know. It just won't be the same." He shrugged, and sighed dramatically, causing Scorpius to giggle.

They heard footsteps nearing the their compartment, and the door was open to reveal the trolley lady. Both of their eyes widened, and they scooted as far away from the door as they could get.

"Anything from the trolley?" She asked them, smiling, seemingly unaware to their reactions upon seeing her.

Scorpius shook his head. "N-no we're good, but t-thank you." He stuttered put, and both of the boys let out a relieved sigh as she left.

Albus chuckled. "I will never be able to look at her the same way, not since we tried to escape the train that one time." He said.

Scorpius nodded. "Oh I definitely agree with you. Now I know what really lies behind that seemingly sweet smile." He said, and smiled when Albus laughed.

Albus noticed him smiling at him, and he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Suddenly self conscious.

Scorpius smiled again, "You're really pretty when you smile, you should do it more." He said, not meaning to, and then blushed deeply when he realized what he said.

Albus's expression was shocked, and his face was turning red too.

Scorpius tried to say something, but Albus wasn't sure what. "I-uh, I meant, um-" Scorpius stuttered out, stopping immediately as the door opened once again, but this time to reveal Lily. He looked relieved to me momentarily forgotten by Albus.

"Hey boys! You don't mind if I join you do I?" Lily asked, then noticed both of the boys red complexions. "I er, wasn't interrupting anything, was I? Because I can leave if you need me too?" She began slowly backing towards the door.

"No!" Albus shouted. "I mean uh, no no you're fine, definitely not interrupting anything! I mean what could you have been interrupting? Nothing, nothing at all." Albus nervously chuckled, and Scorpius was nodding, a bit to quickly, along with everything Albus was saying.

Lily sat down on Scorpius's side, with a skeptical look on her face. "Well, alright, if you say so Al." She said, clearly not believing Albus, but saying nothing else about it.

Scorpius turned to Lily. "It's okay of course, but what made you want to sit with us this far into the ride?" He asked Albus's younger sister.

Lily shrugged, and flicked her red hair over her shoulder. "My friend Eva Boot was annoying me." She said simply, offering no further explanation.

"What was she doing?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Lily sighed. "I'm only going to tell you hush this because I know you have no one else to tell, so there's no way this information would get around." She explained, and the boys nodded. "So Eva is like, my best friend right? And nothing could ever come in between that, but she like totally likes my boyfriend Ivan, Ivan McLaggen do you know him? He's in my year, in Gryffindor with me and Eva. But anyways, that's like, a total no no, totally crossing the lines of girl code, or whatever the muggles call it." Lily ranted, and huffed, crossing her arms.

Albus raised his eyebrows. "You have a boyfriend? Just wait until Dad gets a load of this-" he began, as Lily cut him off.

"Dad will not 'get a load of this" thank you very much. If James hasn't bothered to tell him, you won't either. Just like Scorpius won't, right?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Scorpius nodded. "Right, of course." He said, giving Albus a look.

Albus spluttered. "Wha- why are you on her side?" He demanded.

"She scares me." He explained. "Remember that time she blew most of the windows out in your house? Just because she got angry?" He whispered.

Lily laughed. "Oh Scorpius, I knew I liked you." She said, ruffling his hair.

Albus sighed, annoyed at his sister's contact with his friend. He kicked her leg.

"Ow! What was that for Al?" She exclaimed.

Albus shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lily realized. "Oh I know what that was about, Rose told me how you two" Lily began, but then she stopped. "Well, never mind, it doesn't really matter." She said smiling, as if she knew something they didn't.

Albus and Scorpius both rolled their eyes, and laughed, Albus not realizing that Scorpius's cheeks had gone pink again.

~~~~~

The train finally pulled into Kings Cross Station, Scorpius fell asleep against the window, and Albus was smiling across at him, fondly. Lily snapped her fingers at Albus to get his attention. He looked up, and mouthed ' _what_ ,' frowning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Stop staring at him like a creep Albus gosh, just admit your feelings already." She stood up and smacked Albus's head, before grabbing her luggage and walking off of the train.

Albus looked over at Scorpius to make sure he didn't hear any of that, and saw Scorpius slowly blinking his eyes open. Albus was in the clear, he had just woken up.

"What was Lily saying Alby?" Scorpius questioned, sleepily.

Albus shook his head. "Nothing Scorpius, come on, let's get off of the train."

The boys grabbed their luggage, and left the train, going quickly because they had spotted Orion, and didn't want to cause any trouble with him when no one was around them. While searching for their parents, they noticed that Ginny was already standing by Harry who must have made it off the train before them, who was chatting with Draco. The rest of the Potters were standing nearby, saying their goodbyes to their friends, and promising to write them during the holiday.

Albus walked up to his parents and dropped his luggage by his mum's feet. Ginny pulled Albus into a tight hug, and then pulled Scorpius into one following that.

"Hello Mrs. Potter! It's nice to see you too!" Scorpius squeaked.

Ginny released him. "Oh Scorpius, how many times do I have to tell you! Ginny is fine." She told him, smiling.

Scorpius nodded his head, but Albus knew that was never going to happen, Scorpius was far too polite.

"Well, my own son hugging a Weasley before his own father. Never thought I'd see the day." Draco quipped, pretending to be offended.

Ginny laughed. "Oh come off it." She said, teasing.

Scorpius walked over to Draco and hugged him, Draco's posture a bit stiff and awkward, but it was a warm hug nonetheless. When they broke apart, Harry spoke up.

"Well you guys know that you are to be joining us at The Burrow with the rest of our family in two days on Christmas, correct?" Harry said to the Malfoys.

Draco nodded. "Yes Potter, wouldn't miss it for the world." He said sarcastically, but not in a rude manner.

Ginny laughed. "Well, I better get our lot home then! Say your goodbyes now children, off we go." She said, gathering up the luggage with Harry's help.

Albus pulled Scorpius in for a hug, smiling. "I can't wait to see you on Christmas." He whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait to see you too!" Scorpius said, then cleared his throat quietly. "We've uh, been hugging for an awfully long time now it seems, and not that I mind-I don't, but people are staring..." Scorpius trailed off as Albus let go and jumped back, cheeks bright red, looking around.

Ginny was smiling at them, while Harry was confused. Draco had more of an understanding look on his face, and Lily was giggling with Eva. Albus supposed they were back on speaking terms already.

Samantha Thomas-Finnigan could be over heard saying, "Oh James, they're just _so_ cute," before pecking him on the cheek, and waving goodbye to the rest of them as she set off to find her fathers.

Albus and Scorpius shuffled back from each other, and waved good bye. Each family parted ways, with Albus excited to see Scorpius again in a few days, and Scorpius not feeling too different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback is appreciated :) ily


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius arrived at Albus's house on Christmas Eve to spend the night, along with Eva and Samantha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studying for finals has been stressful, but I managed to get a chapter done. Thank you for reading!

if you would like to check out my other Scorbus fic, here's the link! It's called, [He Likes You Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10800426)

I have another fic too, it's a Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles one, if you'd like to check it out, here's the link, it's called [Flower Shop Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10634112)

* * *

 

 ** _Albus's pov_**  
**_Christmas Eve_**  
~~~~~  
Albus took a deep breath, sitting down at couch near the fire place. Scorpius was due to arrive any minute, and he couldn't help but feel nervous. It wasn't as if Scorpius had never come over before, it just felt different this time since Albus had discovered his feelings.

And he was alright with them now, he had accepted them, and accepted that they were alright to feel. He had also accepted, that Scorpius probably won't feel the same way, because Albus was pretty sure Scorpius was straight. He had only ever talked about Rose.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his dad walked into the room. Harry chuckled at his surprise, and sat down next to him. "Albus, are you alright? You're looking a little pale?" He questioned his son.

Albus shrugged, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." he trailed off. He supposed it was now or never to confide in his dad. "Well, I'm actually a bit nervous for him to come over. This kind of takes back to the day where I ran out of your office...sorry about that by the way. But I like him dad, I really do. And I-I don't know what to...I don't know what to do." Albus shrugged helplessly.

Harry smiled, and felt proud, not only from Albus coming to terms with his feelings, but of himself, for being a good enough dad that Albus felt like he could trust him with this. "Well for starters," Harry began, "I forgive you for running out of my office with no explanation. And I have to admit, I had my supiscions for why you were coming, and they were confirmed with your cover up. But it's okay. And Albus, honestly I think Scorpius likes you back, every bit as much as you like him. And in the same way. Your mother thinks it's the most adorable thing in the world."

Albus shrugged. "I don't think he does dad. He likes _Rose_." Albus frowned.

Ginny walked into the room, shaking her head. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I really don't think he does Al." She sat down next to Harry. "He may think that he likes Rose, but he had never looked at her the way he looks at you."

Albus's cheeks reddened, and was about to deny it, but the fireplace lit up, and Scorpius stepped out, brushing his shirt off. Albus stood up, and Scorpius looked over at him, and set the gift he was holding down on the table next to him.

"Al!" Scorpius exclaimed, lifting his arms up, and pulling Albus into a hug. "I missed you," he whispered into his hear.

Albus smiled into Scorpius's shoulder. "We just saw each other a few days ago, but I suppose I missed you too." He replied.

Their hug would have probably gone on longer, but Lily had come into the room and said, "ew romance, they're not going to start like, snogging, are they? If so then no thank you, I am out." She joked.

Albus and Scorpius jumped apart, their faces almost as red as Lily's hair.

Albus didn't know what to say, so he retorted, "Why are you acting all disgusted at the possibility of snogging, didn't you say you had a boyfriend? What was his name...Ivan McLaggen?"

Scorpius gasped. "Albus!" He exclaimed.

Lily's eyes narrowed at Albus, glaring quite scarily at him. "I told you _not_ to tell dad, you bloody arse!" She crossed her arms.

Harry looked over at Ginny, and then Lily. "Boyfriend what? Who? McLaggen??" He spluttered.

Ginny shook her head at Harry, and shrugged. "She's growing up, Harry. She's in third year."

"Exactly! She's our baby! She doesn't need a boyfriend! Does he treat you right?" Harry said and questioned in rapid fire.

Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes. Albus and Scorpius took that as their cue to back out of the room, Scorpius grabbed the gift off of the table. Once out of eye sight, they ran upstairs into Albus's room, and collapsed onto his bed. Scorpius sat the present down on the floor, by the ones Albus was going to be taking to The Burrow tomorrow.

Albus laughed. "Merlin, I thought Lily was going to kill me there for a second." He said between giggled.

Scorpius sat up and faced him. "She still might! You can never tell with her...." He trailed off, and shuddered, possibly thinking of her magical mood swings. Lily was talented, and good at controlling her magic, until her emotions got in the way.

Albus nodded. "She'll forget all about it when her friend gets here. Speaking of that, Eva should be arriving soon, and Samantha should be too, for James. They're all spending the night like you, and joining us at the Burrow tomorrow. You cool with that?" Albus asked him.

Scorpius nodded. "Yep! I am cool with anything, and thank you so much for inviting me! My dad is coming tomorrow too, is that alright?" Scorpius questioned.

Albus nodded, "yep, he was invited too. Eva will be on her own, her partners couldn't make it, but Dean and Seamus are also joining us tomorrow."

Scorpius was about to reply, but was cut off when Ginny yelled upstairs. "Boys, everyone's here! Come down here for dinner."

Albus smiled, "come on," he said, and grabbed Scorpius's hand, pulling him out of his room, and down the staircase.

~~~~~

Dinner was eaten, and they were finishing up desert. It was getting quite late, as it was a late dinner, and everyone was getting a bit tired. Across the table, Samantha had her head on James's shoulder, and Ginny was smiling at them.

Albus looked over to his friend, to see that Eva had moved her chair closer Scorpius's. She was leaning closer to him as chatted about her classes, and how she was thinking about trying out for quidditch next year. Albus furrowed his brow and frowned. He didn't like how close she was to him. But Scorpius hadn't seemed to catch on.

But then, Eva casually placed her hand on Scorpius's, and left it there. Scorpius's expression shifted, and Albus could tell that he had realized that Eva was flirting with him, and he looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure what to do. Lily noticed Eva's hand and looked between her and Albus, and sighed, mouthing, _oh merlin_ , over to James. He looked over and chuckled.

Albus decided that was enough, and put his arm across Scorpius's shoulders. Scorpius to took that as an opportunity to shift, and pull his hand away sublty, making it look like he was repositioning because of Albus. He absentmindedly put his hand on Albus's leg, and started rubbing circles on his thigh. Albus blushed.

Eva snapped her eyes to Albus's arm, and then Scorpius hand, and backed her seat up, glaring at Albus, before turning away in a huff to Lily. Scorpius's cheeks pinked, because he must of realized what she was thinking, that he and Albus were together, but he didn't move, and he kept his hand where it was. Albus couldn't keep the smile off his face, and noticed one was making way to Scorpius's face too.

Samantha and James were chuckling at the display from across the table, and Ginny was hiding a smile behind her hand. Harry appeared to have not noticed anything and was looking confused, as usual.

It was going to be an interesting few days.

~~~~~

After everyone left the table, Albus and Scorpius went back up to his room, and got ready to sleep. Scorpius came out of the bathroom last, and stood by the doorway, yawning sleepily. Albus found it adorable.

"So...we didn't have time to set a bed up for you, Lily declared that for Eva, so I can sleep on the floor and you can have my bed?" Albus asked Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head. "No no, it's your bed, and I'm the guest, I don't want you sleeping on the floor because of me." He answered.

Albus shook his head back at Scorpius. "No, it's fine, I can sleep on the floor. You can have my bed, it's alright." He said, mov my off of his bed.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "Maybe we could...I don't know...both...sleep on the bed?" He asked cautiously. "We don't have to! If you don't want to...it's just a suggestion."

Albus's cheeks redened, but he nodded. He slid to the far side of the bed, leaving room for Scorpius. Scorpius got in the opposite side, with a little bit of room between the two boys. His cheeks were as red as Albus's.

"Well, goodnight" he whispered, and Albus said it back. After a short while, Scorpius was fast asleep, while Albus was still awake. Albus felt Scorpius shift, and he didn't move in fear of waking the boy.

Scorpius rolled over, and threw his arm around Albus, snuggling into him, still asleep.

Albus could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! I may have another update this week. If not, then I will for sure on Monday for next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets to experience Christmas with Albus's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry this took me so long to update! It's finals week and I have had so much studying :(

_**Scorpius's pov** _

Scorpius woke up, feeling more well rested than he ever has. He snuggled further into the very comfortable pillow that he was half laying on. The pillow made a content noise, and pulled him in closer. That's when he realized it wasn't a pillow, but actually a sleeping Albus. Scorpius froze, and didn't know what to do. He felt guilty for cuddling up to Albus, and sad, because he knew Albus wouldn't have reciprocated if he was awake. Scorpius slowly slid out of the bed without waking Albus. He watched Albus's face for a moment, and noticed he frowned at the loss of contact. Scorpius shook his head to himself.

_It doesn't mean what you think it does, he's asleep. He will never feel the same way_ , Scorpius thought to himself. He sighed, and walked downstairs to Albus's kitchen, to see that James and Samantha were already up, and talking at the table.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius!" They both told him, and he said it back.

James smiled. "Did you sleep alright?" James asked, to make conversation.

Scorpius immediately felt his face flood with red. "I-uh...why? Yes! Yes I slept j-just fine! Of course I did, why would I have? Haha! Did you sleep fine?" Scorpius stuttered.

James raised an eyebrow, confused, but nodded. "Uh, yeah. You okay?" He asked laughing.

Scorpius nodded, his face still flushed, and James laughed again. Samantha smacked his arm and shook her head at him.

Scorpius heard footstwps behind him, and turned around to see Albus walking into the kitchen, sleepiness still clouding his face. Scorpius smiled at him fondly. Albus smiled back, and yawned.

"Happy Christmas Scorpius," Albus said to him, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Happy Christmas Albus," Scorpius said, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Scorpius wondered what Christmas would be like at The Burrow.

~~~~~

They were at The Burrow, and it was packed. Most of Albus's relatives where there, and there were many and the house was never that big to begin with. It was a bit cramped, but doable.

Everyone said hi to him, Albus's grandparents, Ron and Hermione, he had yet to see Rose, but Hugo, George and Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Audrey and Percy, Molly and Lucy, Bill and Fleur, Victoire and Teddy, Dominique, Louis, and Charlie. Albus had a lot of relatives, it was hard to keep track of all of them.

Scorpius was talking to Hugo, and was beginning to wonder where Rose was, when she tapped him on the shoulder.

Rose smiled at Hugo. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Scorpius for a moment, would you little brother? No? Okay, thanks!" She said, as she dragged Scorpius off to a corner, that was mostly quiet, ignoring Hugo's protests. Scorpius had an idea about what he was being pulled away for, and it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Rose smiled at him. "So? Did you do it?" She asked him.

"I uh, do what?" He said, trying to brush off the topic. Anyone could over hear.

"Did you tell him you dolt?!" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius shook his head, and she sighed.

"Well you're going to have to eventually. You only have a few months left, and then I may have to intervene, in order for you two to admit your feelings to each other!" Rose said exasperated. Neither of them noticed Roxanne walking up to them.

"Admit feelings to who?" She questioned them, smiling. "Are you two not a thing anymore? Albus seems to think you two still are, or have the potential to be. Who does little Scorpius like now?" She chuckled.

Scorpius shook his head rapidly. "N-no one." He said as Rose started to open her mouth to speak. He glared at her, but it wasn't very intimidating and repeated himself, though his voice was a bit shaky. "No one."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "You'll never have a chance with him if you don't just open up about how you feel!" She said, trying to convince him to tell Albus.

Roxanne smiled. "He? It's a he....oh! Is it Albus? Aw that's so cute, falling for your best friend. I'm pretty sure he feels the same, you know. It's pretty obvious now that I think about it. Man, I should have guessed that sooner." She said laughing.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Rose exclaimed and laughed.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, he doesn't and please, please don't tell him! I'm begging you!" Scorpius pleaded.

"Begging what? Scorp, are you okay?" Albus asked, coming up to the small group in the corner.

Scorpius nodded. "Yep! You know me, always okay, what would be wrong? Haha!" He said, not so smoothly.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but didn't get a chance to comment on it, because Scorpius grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

"Please get me away from them." Scorpius practically begged Albus.

Albus looked at him, concerned. "Yeah? Okay, are you sure you're alright Scorpius, what were they doing to you?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it now...hopefully I'll be able to tell you someday."

Albus nodded, and didn't say anything. Scorpius was glad, because if Albus had prodded a bit more, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold it back.

As they had been walking away from the two girls, Albus's hand had slipped into Scorpius's. Both had noticed it, but neither had said anything about it, or pulled away.

 

~~~~~

 

After dinner, and several butterbeers, along with some firewhisky that James had possibly given them, Albus and Scorpius were sitting in a circle on the floor with the rest of Albus's cousins and siblings. Scorpius and Albus were sitting far too close, almost on top of each other, really. No one in the circle had commented it, though Rose and Roxanne glanced over from time to time, whispering to each other. Scorpius noticed, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He was happy, and having a good time. He had possibly had a bit much to drink, at least for him, along with the rest of them. Even Lily and Eva had stolen some. He suspected the adults would have noticed, except most of them had been drinking a bit too. 

Suddenly, Rose spoke up. "I have an idea of what we could all do. We should play truth or dare!" 

Everyone agreed, and Scorpius found himself agreeing with them. He wasn't thinking about what it could mean.

Lucy giggled. "Can I ask first? I'll ask first." She questioned, then stated. "So...Hugo! truth or dare?" She asled. Hugo responded with truth. "Do you like, have a crush on anyone in your year?" She whispered and giggled again, causing Rose to pull the drink away from her.

"I think we've all had enough to drink tonight, let's not have anymore. Don't want to have too much evidence to get rid of, anyways." Scorpius rolled his eyes and smiled. Even slightly tipsy, Rose was still smart and bossy.

Hugo answered the question. "I-uh, I guess, I dunno." He said, sounding casual, but even Scorpius didn't miss how his eyes darted over to Eva. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your turn to ask I guess."

Hugo shrugged, and looked around the room. "uh, Roxanne, truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare, duh." She responded.

"Okay, uh, I dare you to...dance crazily for a minute." He told her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and did, and James laughed. "Oh Hugo, the innocence!" He laughed again.

Samantha laughed, but elbowed James. "Hey, innocence isn't a bad thing. Besides, he's like what, in third year? He's allowed to be innocent."

James scoffed, and leaned in. "Oh don't go acting like you're innocent here too, we both know you're not." He leaned in more and kissed her, and she pulled back after a second, laughing. 

Scorpius looked over at Albus, and found Albus was looking back at him. Albus smiled, and slung his arm around Scorpius's shoulders. Scorpius smiled, and looked back at Roxanne when he heard her clearing her throat.

"Hello? Scorpius, I said truth or dare." She said, slightly annoyed, and looking devious.

Scorpius thought for a moment. Something was telling him not to say dare, but he didn't know why. So he did. "Dare." He stated simply.

"Okay...I dare you, to kiss Albus." Roxanne said, and Rose gave her a high five. Everybody looked at them to see what was going to happen, but Samantha and James looked slightly annoyed, like they didn't think was Roxanne was practically going to force Scorpius to do was cool. But they didn't say anything.

Scorpius didn't know what to do. He looked over at Albus, and saw that his face was as red as his own felt. It was everything Scorpius had ever wanted to do, but not in the way he wanted it. Not here, or now, with these people crowding around. And he didn't feel comfortable, with the glare that Eva was giving Roxanne. 

Scorpius leaned in, so close to Albus's face, and he felt Albus's breath hitch. then he abruptly pulled back. He didn't want to kiss Albus now, not like this. So he didn't. 

"I-I can't. I'm sorry..." He stuttered. He didn't miss the pain, that flickered across Albus's face. 

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know you can, and you know you want to. Besides, I dared you too, you have to do it."

Scorpius shook his head, and started to feel panicky. "I-I'm sorry I don't...I don't want to..." Scorpius mentally kicked himself at his choice of wording.

Albus finally spoke up. "Yeah. You heard him, he doesn't want to. Don't see why I thought he would." He said, as he stood up, and stormed out of the room.

"No Albus, that's not what I meant!" Scorpius called after him, the same time as Roxanne called out, "Hey, Albus get back here!" She looked as if she was going to stand up and go after him.

"I think that's enough, Roxanne." James told her, looking pretty furious. Scorpius curled in on himself, and put his head on his knees, upset.

"Honestly, that wasn't funny. You know that wasn't a normal dare, not with their circumstances, at least, and now look what happened." Samantha added. 

Dean and Seamus came around the corner, from where the adults were. They must have heard Sam's tone.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Dean questioned, looking concerned with Seamus.

Samantha nodded, and smiled tightly. "Yeah, just fine dads, everything's alright. Go on now, I don't want to keep you from anything." She told them.

They nodded, and walked back to the rest of the adults.

Scorpius got up and followed after them, so he could find his dad in the midst of the adults. 

"Scorpius, are you alright?" Draco asked his son.

Scorpius just shook his head. "I don't feel well, I want to go home." He whispered.

So Draco relayed that to the Potters, wished them all a Happy Christmas again, and took his son back to the manor, concerned.

Scorpius was upset, and hoped Albus wouldn't hate him when they went back to school in a few days.

Then he realized. He had never given Albus his present, he had left it on Albus's floor.

 

~~~~~

**_Albus's pov_ **

When Albus got back to his house, he went upstairs to his room without speaking a word. He suspected James knew why, as he was acting funny around him, and being nicer than usual. But he hadn't commented on it.

Albus collapsed on his bed, upset. Scorpius was going to kiss him, and Albus had believed that he wanted to. But then, he pulled back, and seemed he didn't. He couldn't, probably because he was in love with Rose, even though he claimed he wasn't. Albus decided he had probably been lying to him, because he picked up on how Albus felt, because that was just the kind of friend that Scorpius was.

Albus looked on the floor, and noticed a gift that hadn't made it to The Burrow, like the others had. He picked it up, and noticed it was addressed to him, from Scorpius. He looked up, and noticed his own gift he bought for Scorpius was still sitting on his dresser. He had forgotten to give it to him. Albus swore.

He decided to unwrap the gift, as it was most likely the last one he would ever receive from Scorpius. Inside was some chocolate, from Honeydukes, and Bertie Botts every flavor beans, a homework planner, and some homemade sweets. Albus smiled, that was so Scorpius. Then, he realized there was a letter too. He picked it up to read it.

 

 

> _Dear Albus,_
> 
> _I wasn't exactly sure what to get you for Christmas, or what you would want. I know we've been friends for a long time, but something about this year felt different. I wanted to get it right. I couldn't narrow it down between a few ideas, so I just went with all of them. It's nothing special, I couldn't come up with anything good ~~enough for you~~. The homemade sweets where my mom's recipes. She loved to bake. I tried to get them as good as hers were, but I failed. I don't think anyone could ever make them as good as she did._
> 
> _Anyways, Happy Christmas Albus! And thank you, for sticking by my side, even though all the rumors and bullies probably wouldn't be about you, or bother you, if you had chosen some cooler friends, who weren't thought to be the son of voldemort. I couldn't have asked for a better friend! You are too good Albus, ~~and make me very very happy!~~ , and have helped me stay happy since my mom. _
> 
> _Anyways, sorry for rambling! But I hope my presents aren't lame, and I'm excited to return to Hogwarts ~~so I can see you every day~~ so I can catch back up on my classes!_
> 
> ~~_Love_ ~~ _From,_
> 
> _Scorpius :)_

 

 

Albus could feel himself tearing up, and willed himself not to cry. The letter made him miss Scorpius, it was adorable, just like him. Albus couldn't help but notice that some parts were crossed out, as if he didn't know what to say. He couldn't make them out to well though, and he doubted it said what it looked like.

Albus put the letter down on his nightstand, rolled over, and fell asleep.

He hoped Hogwarts wasn't going to be awkward when they went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the wait, and a bit of rushed writing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) sorry if it's crappy! I didn't have much time to write it :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius study together in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!  
> Sorry that this is so short! I didn't have much time to write it :(  
> Also, this may or may not be my last update for almost two weeks, because I am leaving for vacation soon. I will try as hard as I can to update though.  
> Goodnews, there is most likely only one or two chapters left!

_check out my other story if you haven't,[He Likes You Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10800426)_

* * *

 

_**Albus's pov** _

Back at Hogwarts, things weren't super awkward anymore. Albus and Scorpius both kind of pretended that Christmas break just never happened. Albus did remember to give Scorpius his present, but Scorpius hadn't really said anything about it though, because the train ride back to Hogwarts was tense. They both couldn't stop thinking about what happened at The Burrow. Albus, about how Scorpius would never want to kiss him, and Scorpius, about how he hurt Albus. But that was the end of it, when they stepped off of the train, it disapated. A few months had passed since then. And the end of the year was nearing.

Albus still wasn't over what happened though, it pained him. Every time Scorpius looked at Rose, he felt anger rise within him, and sadness. Scorpius hadn't seemed to be his normal self either, his usual peppiness had been replaced by heavy eyes and fake smiles. But he was better now, as time moved on. Albus suspected he hadn't been getting enough sleep, as he often heard the boy up at night, restless. Albus wasn't sure why, though.

They were in the library, studying for the O.W.L exams at Scorpius's request. Albus, however, wasn't studying much. His eyes were skimming over the words, not picking up much. He found it increasingly hard to concentrate with Scorpius sitting next to him. Scorpius, frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, and Albus wondered what it would feel like to do it himself.

Then he noticed Scorpius's bottom lip, trapped in between his teeth, and couldn't help but take note on how attractive that was. Hot, even. Scorpius must have felt Albus staring, because he looked up at Albus and quirked an eyebrow.

Albus's neck flushed up to his cheeks and he tore his gaze away.

"Are you okay Al?" Scorpius questioned.

Albus nodded, too quickly. "Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just have trouble studying, my head hurts a bit." Albus lied.

Scorpius leaned forward and put his hand on Albus's forehead. "Well, you are hot." He said, and his eyes widened. "I-I mean temperature wise! Not physically wise! B-but I mean you aren't doing too terrible in that category either...I-I oh why is this happening to me." Scorpius withdrew his arm and put his head in his hands, embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" He whispered.

Albus couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Did Scorpius call him hot? Did Scorpius find him hot? Now Albus leaned forward, and pulled Scorpius's hands away from his face, taking them in his own. "It's okay Scorp." He said, still smiling, and eyes almost twinkling.

Scorpius hesitantly lifted his eyes up to Albus's, and when he found him smiling at him, Scorpius allowed himself to smile back. "I-I'm just so...awkward I don't know!" Scorpius exclaimed. When his eyes dropped down to his hands in Albus's, the color returned to his face.

Albus rubbed his thumb over Scorpius's knuckles. "Well, if it means anything, you aren't doing too bad in the hot category either." He said smiling, wondering where his newfound confidence came from. He noticed that when he's around Scorpius, smiling seems to come easier to him.

Scorpius looked away, and for a second Albus thought he had said something wrong. But when he looked back, Albus realized that Scorpius was trying to suppress his smile. Scorpius pulled his hands back up to hide his face, though Albus was still holding on to his hands.

"Oh Albus, the things you do to me!" Scorpius exclaimed, and giggled.

Albus smile grew even bigger, and he really didn't think that was possible for him, but he supposed it was when Scorpius was around.

Suddenly, Scorpius let go of Albus's hands and leaned forward, pulling him into a hug. It took Albus by surprise, but nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around the kind boy in return.

"Oh right, we do this now. I like it. I think we should do this more often." Albus nervously rambled.

He felt Scorpius smile, and burry his face into the crook of Albus's neck.

"Thank you for being my friend Albus. My very very best friend! I would be so lost without you. " Scorpius told him, honestly.

Albus hugged Scorpius tighter. Albus couldn't say what he wanted to say, _sometimes I think I'm in love with you_. Because he knew that no matter how much Scorpius seemed like he felt the same sometimes, he didn't. Rose proved that, and Christmas proved that.

So instead, he said "I love being your best friend, Scorp."

"Love! Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed. He pulled back, and took one of Albus's hands. "I, I love you Albus Severus. You're so...Albus-y. Very much. I love it. I love that about you." Scorpius giggled.

Albus's eyes widened. He forced himself to stay calm, because he didn't know how Scorpius meant it.

"And I, love you too Scorpius Hyperion. Because you are very...Scorpius-y." He said, borrowing Scorpius's adjective, and laughed. Scorpius smiled along with him, and Albus felt his heart grow bigger.

They both knew that this was the part when they should have added, _as a friend, of course. I love you as a friend_. But they didn't. And Albus, well, he was alright with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that! Sorry if it seemed a bit like a filler chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is over, and Scorpius hasn't told Albus how he felt yet. Will he be the one to spill his secret, or will Rose so it did him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 2,000 hits!  
> Sorry this is so long overdue! I was on vacation! Anyways, u hope you like it, and I have an epilogue coming next, if you want. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have much time to go through and edit them.

The year was over, and Scorpius had yet to tell Albus how he felt.

Albus and Scorpius got off of the train, and started heading over to where their parents were standing, Draco next to Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Ron weren't too far off from them either.

Scorpius looked over to his right, when he heard his name being called, saw Rose look pointedly at him and then the boy next to him, as if asking if he told Albus yet. Scorpius shook his head, and made pleading eyes at Rose, silently begging her not to do it. Rose shrugged, and mouthed, 'we made a deal,' and appeared to laugh to herself as she set over in their direction, and if Scorpius was guessing correctly, she was about to tell Albus. Scorpius hoped he could pull Albus away before the boy noticed. That wasn't the case.

"Why's Rose coming over here? Why does she have that look on her face?" Albus questioned, seemingly concerned. He looked over at Scorpius, and most likely noticed how his complexion was paler than usual. "Are you alright?"

Scorpius nodded and let out a shaky breath. It was now or never, either tell Albus, or let Rose tell him. As Rose neared, Scorpius didn't know what to do, they were almost by their parents now, maybe that would distract Rose, or hold her off for a while, if Ron or Hermione called her over. That wasn't the case. She got to him and Albus right before they made it to the parents.

"Oh Albus, I have something to tell you about dear Scorpius here. See, we made a deal, and he didn't follow up on his end of it, so I suppose I get to tell you! How lovely is that? Anyways, Scorpius here has a-" she was cut off, Scorpius decided not to let her finish. And he didn't know how else to get her to shut up, besides doing what he did.

He grabbed Albus's hand, and pulled him around to face him, instead of Rose. Albus's breath hitched when they realized how close their faces were. Scorpius moved his hand to cup Albus's cheek, and brushed his thumb over his cheek bone. Albus's eyes closed his eyes at the feeling, and leaned into it. When Scorpius saw that, that was when he decided to do it.

Scorpius leaned in, and barely brushed his lips against Albus's, gently. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries, and started to pull back slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Albus said, and grabbed Scorpius shirt, pulling him back, and kissed him firmly, bringing his arms up around his neck.

Scorpius brought his hand back up to Albus's cheek, and smiled into the kiss.

As whistles came from the Weasleys, the Potters, and possibly even his own father, Scorpius had never been happier, and he suspected Albus felt the same.

They pulled apart when he felt pain in his arm. Scorpius, still smiling with Albus, looked over at Rose who had her arms crossed. She had punched him.

"Okay, one, get a room, and two, no fair! I wanted to tell Albus." Rose whined.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Wha-what do you mean you wanted to tell me?" He questioned, and looked at Scorpius.

"Well, I-I, we made a deal!" Rose declared. "We made a deal, that if Scorpius hadn't told you how he felt by the end of the year, that I would get to."

"Okay one, is that what the lot of you have been harassing him about all the time?" Albus demanded and Rose nodded, and muttered something about how she wouldn't call it harassing.

"And two," Albus continued, "Did Scorpius actually agree, to this 'deal'?"

Rose huffed. "Okay well he didn't particularly agree with it, but he never said anything in denial!"

Albus started to say something else, but Scorpius grabbed his hand.

"It's okay. It's true, we did make a deal of sorts, I suppose. Though I never actually thought she would go through with it and try to out me, though I should have expected that from her, she is Rose after all" Scorpius said, jokingly.

Albus just smiled at him and nodded, and Scorpius couldn't help but smile back. He finally had everything he could ever want. He had Albus.

"Rose, come on leave them alone now." Hermione called out to her daughter.

Rose huffed again, and walked away with her arms crossed.

"I never knew you felt that way about me, Scorp. Since when?" Albus asked.

"Well I, since always I think. I'm pretty sure I had been in denial at some point, which is why I had thought I liked Rose. I don't, by the way." He said shyly.

Albus smiled, and pulled him in closer. "And to think I thought you had been in love with her. I think that's when I realized my feelings for you weren't so friendly, when you asked her out the first time. I was so, so jealous of her." Albus giggled.

Scorpius smiled, and pulled Albus into a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"So I have a question for you...well maybe two actually." Albus began nervously. "Would you, maybe, you don't have to, but would you maybe like to be my...boyfriend?" He asked the blond boy.

Scorpius pulled back and smiled so wide, he felt as if his face was going to split. "Yes! Yes I would love that. Boyfriend, Albus's boyfriend, you're my boyfriend! I love that." He responded, gleefully.

Albus smiled, and asked his second question. "And...when you told me you loved me the other week, did you mean it?" He asked, quietly.

"I did. I do. Did you mean it?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

Albus nodded, and whispered yes, and they both smiled shyly. They began leaning towards each other again to kiss, when they were interrupted.

"Ew! Enough PDA! Why don't you two do that where we don't have to watch you." Lily groaned, "Ugh, love."

Lily's friend Eva giggled with her.

Scorpius felt his face burning, but this time he found he didn't care. He held his hand out to Albus, and they walked over to their parents, together.

James came bounding over. "Merlin! It's about time, but could you not have waited until next year? I owe Uncle George 20 galleons now..." He said, walking away almost as soon as he came, shaking his head, seemingly mourning the loss of his money.

Albus raised his eyebrows. "They placed bets on us?" He asked his mum and dad.

Harry laughed and Ginny swatted his arm. "Yes, but your father and I had nothing to do with it." She clarified.

Although, almost as soon as she said that, Draco walked over to them.

"I do believe I am owed some money, Potter, as you placed your bet on Albus. Mine was on Scorpius." Draco said, chuckling.

"Mum!" Albus exclaimed, but laughed slightly.

Ginny shrugged apologetically, but smiled, and ruffled his hair.

Scorpius, however, was almost bursting with happiness. He turned to his father.

"So does this mean, you-you're okay with this? With us?" He asked in astonishment.

Draco nodded. "As long as you are happy, I am happy." Draco said sincerely, and pulled his son into a slightly awkward hug.

"But for Merlin's sake, out of all the bloody boys, did it have to be a _Potter_!?" Draco joked, laughing.

Ron and Hermione walked over as he said that.

"Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree there, does it Malfoy?" Harry interjected. "I mean throughout our school years, you were obsessed with me!" He exclaimed.

Draco's mouth dropped open, shocked, and Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No dear, I'm quite afraid you were the one with the obsession. Or at least more of one." Hermione told him quietly, but loud enough for everyone else to here. Ron, Ginny, and even Draco nodded in agreement.

"I-I but, well, no, you see-" Harry began, but was cut off as everyone laughed.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, bewildered.

"I do believe we should leave now." Scorpius whispered to Albus, and they began slowly backing away from their parents.

Scorpius pulled Albus over to a bench that wasn't near their parents, and put his arm around him, as Albus layed his head on Scorpius's shoulder.

They may have taken longer to get together than Scorpius would have liked, and their parents may be absolutely embarrassing, but Scorpius had never been happier, with how his life was turning out.

And he hoped, and knew in his heart, that Albus felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Would you guys like to have an epilogue?


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am so sorry this took me almost a month to update! But now it's finally finished! Thank you for those of you who were patient with me, and stuck around to read this!

_Seven years later_   
_Albus' POV_

* * *

 

It was Christmas, and the whole family was together, which was normal. But what Albus hadn't gotten used to yet, even though it wasn't the first year, was spending Christmas with his daughter. She was a joy, who constantly kept him happy, and sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky.

His daughter was named Cassiopeia, after a constellation like her other father Scorpius, and many before her. It was Draco's wish.

They adopted her when she was two, and she was four now, and a half-blood. Her birth mother a witch, her father a muggle. Her birth parents had died when she was young in something as common as a house fire, except the fire was started by an angry coworker of the father, because her dad had gotten the promotion instead of him. They didn't make it out of the house, and the mother's wand wasn't with her to put the fire out. Cassiopeia somehow survived, and lived in a muggle orphanage for her first two years, when the Ministry of Magic caught word of her. Instead of relocating her to a wizard's foster home or orphanage, Albus and Scorpius decided to adopt her. Her story reminded Albus of his father in a way, someone was after them, and only the child survived.

Now, Albus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have both her and Scorpius. He loved them both tremendously.

Cassiopeia, Cassie for short, was sitting on Albus's lap, when Scorpius sat down next to him, and put an arm around them, and Albus was zapped out of his thoughts, back to reality.

Scorpius smiled down at Cassie, and she giggled up at him.

"Daddy!" She cheered, and reached her arms toward Scorpius, a sign she wanted to be held by him. Albus handed her over to his husband.

"I love you soo much, daddy" Cassie said and giggled.

"Which one do you love the most?" Lily spoke up, smirking from across the room, sitting with her current boyfriend, Callum.

Albus outwardly rolled his eyes, but on the inside he was nervous. Who would his daughter say? What if it wasn't him? But if it was, how upset would Scorpius be?

Cassiopeia giggled. "Both of them!" She said firmly. Albus sighed of relief.

Lily sighed, but smiled at the little girl. "Okay, then which aunt do you love the most? Me or Samantha?"

"Don't make our daughter pick and choose between family members, Lily!" Scorpius scolded, her, but kept his voice light so he didn't upset his daughter.

Cassie gasped at Scorpius's tone. "Is Auntie Lulu in trouble?" She questioned.

Albus nodded. "Yes, yes she is."

"Go to time out!" Cassie yelled, pointing at the corner and smiling. She crossed her arms, quite adorably in Albus's opinion.

Lily faked shock. "But Cassie! How will I give you your present that Callum and I got you if I'm in time out?"

Cassie's mouth dropped open, forgetting her Aunt's so called punishment. "Present? Where?" She climbed down off her father's lap, and toddled over to her Aunt and Callum, and pulled herself up on the couch.

"When do I get my present?" She demanded.

"Later, when everyone else gets theirs." Lily told her.

"But that's not fair! I want now!" Cassiopeia cried.   
  
Lily laughed, and pulled her niece into a hug.

Cassie sighed frustrated, and Albus looked over at Scorpius fondly.

Scorpius reached over and grabbed Albus's hand, lacing their fingers together. Albus would never get used to the butterflies in his stomach that his husband gave him, even after they were together for so long. And he was okay with that. He loved his life, and everyone in it.

He had never been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how this ended! Sorry if the epilogue wasn't the best, this is the first fic I have started, and I wasn't exactly sure how to write it. 
> 
> But I will continue to write fics on here, so keep an eye out for more! In fact, I have another fic called He Likes You Too, feel free to check it out!
> 
> If you want, you can comment any fic requests you might have, and I can see if I can get around to writing it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :) let me know what you think! I will be updating weekly, most likely more than once.


End file.
